


Love Game

by zetsubou53



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Gambling, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Poker, Yuri, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou53/pseuds/zetsubou53
Summary: "The one who controlled the betting and snatched the first victory was the one who controlled the game. You turned your nose up at the farcical notion of this game, and didn't factor in its risks...or that it was even real," The Student Council President ran her fingers through the long, black hair of her secretary as she merely sat there, unable to say a word in response. "Besides, who said I wasn't watching you already?"





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodOrangeSangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOrangeSangria/gifts).



> Because why *not* have some mind control erotica for Kakegurui? 
> 
> This was a birthday gift for BloodOrangeSangria who got me into this awesome series! Thanks and enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> Comments are always welcomed, appreciated, and motivational!
> 
> \---

_What is she thinking? I don't understand her at all._  
  
Sayaka Igarashi stood outside the wrought iron fence of the Momobami residence as instructed by the text message she received. Her shoulders trembled from the chill of the wind and the pangs of her own anxiety, as the cryptic message roused her from her sleep twenty minutes ago. Sayaka's long black hair had been messily tied up via her usual ribbon. She had been ready to sleep when she received the text message:  
  
  
_I made it back. Please meet me at my home at 10:45 P.M. I'd really like to see you and discuss important matters that have come up._  
  
  
Hastily putting on a pair of denim shorts and a white sweatshirt, Sayaka had quickly ran to meet her superior at her home as commanded. She had not even bothered to wear the contacts she wore for school, opting instead for the red framed glasses she kept for emergencies. Although school hours had long been over, the young woman considered her role as Secretary of the Student Council of the prestigious Hyakkaou Academy a full-time, 24 hour job.  
  
It was a job she was determined never to fail, even if it demanded after-hour duties and less than stellar dress.  
  
Yet it was because of this dedication that President Kirari Momobami's actions confused and frustrated her. She had dedicated all her time and energy to meeting the needs of the Student Council President. Or more accurately, the needs of Kirari herself. To Sayaka, who staked her life on being useful to and protecting Kirari Momobami, there was no existence or person greater than her.  
  
_So why did she leave me without saying a word?_  
  
It was the question that persistently cycled through her mind since five days ago. Kirari had left the school abruptly and without saying a word. However, even when the Hyakkaou Student Council President became possessed by a fleeting whim that demanded her attention beyond school campus, there had always been communication - or an offer to tag along. At least, that was usually the case.  
  
This time, she had been left behind without a word, explanation, or any knowledge of the trip's purpose or destination. Sayaka liked to think she understood Kirari Momobami, but whenever she tried, the President slipped out of her hands like an ice cube.  
  
She looked at the message again. She was at the right place, at the right time. It had said 10:45, and the time was now 10:47. The text was short, cryptic and...  
  
"I just wish she would have told me," She sighed. She began to pace in the chill of the night. Soon...soon…  
  
A long black limousine rounded the corner down the street and cruised towards the Momobami mansion. Sayaka recognized the elegant front-end and tinted windows, and her heart began to race inside her chest. As the passenger side of the eased to a gentle stop right next to her, the rear passenger door opened.  
  
Inside was Kirari Momobami, ironically dressed in her Hyakkaou Academy uniform. Her fitted red jacket and white top contrasted beautifully with her soft white hair, and ice blue lipstick. Her hair, as per the usual, had been done up in a pair of braided wreaths, one on each side of her head. Sayaka gulped inwardly; it was often her duty to do those braids.  
  
"Need a lift, stranger?" Kirari asked, tapping the seat next to her with a bemused smirk on her lips. Sayaka froze for a moment, then shook herself out of it. Was that a reference to the Tower, how she was dressed, or just her acting like a hitchhiker?  
  
"A-Ah, sure..."Sayaka replied, immediately entering the warm interior of the limousine. At first the two young women sat in silence as the chauffeur drove through the iron gates and across the expansive acreage of the Momobami Estate. It was only as the car finally approached the driveway of her residence that Sayaka resolved to break the silence.  
  
"President, why did you leave so abruptly?” Sayaka asked, her anxiety pressing the question to the volume of a shout. It was almost like that time had happened again, and all of the fear and confusion from before had bubbled to the surface.  
  
"So direct," Kirari said, smiling as she opened the passenger door and exited the limo. It was only when they were out of the car that Sayaka noticed a sleek, black attaché case. She had to ignore it; both the questions on her mind and the case were shoved aside as she made her way past Kirari so that she could hold the heavy, wooden door. As Kirari was about to walk through, she asked again for an answer.  
  
"Well?" she pressed. The president paused. Again, Sayaka had trouble reading the expression in the president’s eyes in that brief moment. She suspected irritation - that made sense. Kirari Momobami had her own logic, so it was impossible to be sure.  
  
"So insistent,” Kirari commented. “If you must know, I had an errand to run. There was an important _treasure_ I needed to obtain, and I wanted to ensure that I did not miss the opportunity." The young woman who effectively controlled Hyakkaou Academy stepped across the threshold of her extravagant mansion, her footsteps soft and poised as if she were floating on air. Sayaka felt her heart skip a beat before hastily closing the door behind her.  
  
As soon as she was in the main hall of mansion, the Student Council’s ice queen turned and faced Sayaka. “As for you...why are you dressed like that?” A teasing smile curled on her lips as she listened to the expected response from her flustered subordinate.  
  
"I...Well, it's late and I had gotten ready for bed...I didn't want to keep you waiting!" Sayaka pieced together.  She tried, consciously, to make her next few sentences more cohesive. “While you were gone, the entire Academy has been out of control. Yumeko Jabami must be trying to take over. She's been trying to get every housepet to go for a public match - and some of them have won, with her advice!  It's been horrible trying to keep things together by myself!" She didn’t want to get into the meat of it: that she had been challenged by Yumeko, and barely had the guts to politely refuse her a game. It hadn’t been the first time the two had clashed, and Sayaka knew better than to challenge her again.  
  
"Ah, yes... Yumeko," Kirari said, bemusedly looking off towards the ceiling. Again, Sayaka caught herself wondering exactly what her superior was thinking. "Yes, she would do something like that. Come, Sayaka; I wouldn’t mind showing you my latest acquisition." Kirari beckoned the girl with her index finger. Her words were as cool as the sky blue lipstick that captivated Sayaka's eyes. Perhaps more importantly, she had dangled the prospect of getting an answer before her secretary. Sayaka shook her head as she blushed and followed behind her, curiosity piqued.  
  
As she followed behind her superior, it took conscious effort to keep her eyes from wandering to the plaid skirt that swayed back and forth ahead of her. The rhythmic movement of Kirari's hips mesmerized Sayaka as she followed behind her. It was only when Momobami paused in front of the entrance to her game room that Sayaka pulled her eyes away from her lower-half to avoid tripping.  
  
"I'm sure what I found will help deal with her." Kirari opened the wooden doors and placed the attaché case onto the table beside the antique pool table inside. With an audible click, the Student Council President opened the case and smiled towards Sayaka.  
  
"Here, come take a look," the President ordered. The young woman slowly approached the attaché case to see its contents.  
  
Inside was a sealed pack of playing cards along with an antique set of ivory poker chips, neatly arranged in a stack within a wooden carrying case. Sayaka blinked.  
  
"I don't understand. What’s special about playing cards and poker chips?" Sayaka asked.  
  
"The playing cards are just that: playing cards. I got them from a game store earlier." Kirari said with a chuckle, moving closer to Sayaka's side. "The _chips,_ however, are special. They belonged to a magician from the late 1600’s. She was named Jennifer Carroll, and lived in Maine." Her icy blue eyes narrowed as her tongue passed over her lips.  
  
_"Y-You went all the way to the United States?!"_ Sayaka gasped in surprise. It was the first thing to emerge from a cluster of disbelief.  
  
"But of course." Kirari responded, gently picking up the wooden case holding the chips. "How else would I get them? After all, I had to acquire them from the collector who originally owned them." Sayaka was afraid to ask how exactly Momobami "acquired" them.  
  
“Rumor has it that these chips allow for a player to ante something one usually isn't able to offer," Kirari had now taken the chips, walking slowly through the game room and placed them at the center of her card playing table.  
  
"Let me guess: you can ante your _soul_ with them. Is that it?" Sayaka asked, her voice soaked in skepticism.  
  
"It's nothing _quite_ so dramatic, dear." Kirari replied as she stepped closer towards the secretary and placed her hands on her shoulders from behind. She leaned closer to Sayaka, her lips hovering close to her ear as she whispered, _"They let you wager your own free will."_  
  
"...W-What?!" Sayaka gasped as she jumped back and turned around. "That's.. That's..."  
  
"Preposterous? Impossible? _Illogical?_ " Kirari Momobami laughed at her secretary's reaction and response. "Of _course_ you'd think so. I admit I was skeptical at first, but I _assure_ you, these chips work exactly as I say." The President reached inside the case and took the pair of unopened playing cards. She then tossed the sealed deck of cards to Sayaka, who fumbled, but managed to catch the cards with both of her hands.  
  
"Let's play some poker. Just you and me." Kirari said, her voice sensuous yet assertive. “It’ll be fun.”  
  
"..Y-You can't be serious, Ms. President. First off, you said that you had important matters to discuss with me!” Sayaka protested.  
  
“Does this not qualify as ‘important?’” Kirari asked. “After all, it’s quite the rare find.”  
  
Sayaka wasn’t done. “And second, I...you know I _hate_ gambling! There's no way I'd want to play and ante something like that up _if_ it were possible," Sayaka nervously looked away. Her hands fumbled with the deck as she spoke, as if the words themselves were hard to force from her throat.  
  
Kirari blinked in response, her face holding a look of puzzlement and surprise - rare sights indeed from a woman whose face was usually inscrutable as the surface of a calm ocean. Her expression soon turned cold. Sayaka could swear the air in the mansion had gone down a few degrees.  
  
"Hm, I see. So you're refusing an invitation to play a game with me, the Student Council President..." She let it dangle. Momobami turned away and sat at her card table, her posture poised and formal. "There was an important matter, as I stated. I wanted to test them out for myself, since I intended to bring these chips to the academy."  
  
"W-Wait... I..." Sayaka stammered in attempt to walk back her words. Too late.  
  
"But if you insist on your refusal, I suppose I have no choice but to play my first game with these chips against _her_ ,” Kirari prodded. “Yes, Yumeko would make an effective opponent.  I wonder how she would react when she finds her will in my hands? That _would_ be exciting, I admit." The Council President mused to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, and tapped her fingers on the table. "I wonder, just how far would our game go?  
  
How far would we get until -"  
  
Kirari Momobami was not easily startled, but she flinched when Sayaka Igarashi slammed her hands onto the table and sat across from her superior. Her eyes reflected an intensity that shone brightly from behind her glasses and the loose strands of her dark hair.  
  
"Play with me. I'll be your first test subject," Sayaka stated flatly. "I won't settle for anything less than number one. If that means being your primary lab rat, I’ll take it!"  
  
" _Oh?_ " Kirari folded her hands across her mouth in an attempt to hide her knowing smirk.  
  
"Yes. If it's a game you want, then allow me to give it to you." Sayaka whispered, looking down at the table. "I’ll be your first."  
  
Kirari blinked in surprise. It quickly gave way to another, somehow sinister smile. "I'm sorry. You'll have to speak up. I didn't hear you."  
  
"I _said,_ I’ll be your _first!_ " Sayaka had raised her voice and slammed the playing cards on the table. "I refuse to let Yumeko take that title! I won't let her attempt to take _you_ away! That's out of the question. Simply out of the question!"  
  
" _Ufufufu.._.wonderful! We'll need a dealer, then," Momobami stated, taking her cellphone out. With a press of the touch screen, she was on the phone with someone. Someone familiar.  
  
"Yes... Go on and come in. We'll be needing your services after all." As soon as Kirari hung up, the Vice-President of the Student Council walked into the game room. She wore her signature, just slightly checker-marked face mask, along with the same Hyakkaou Academy uniform that Kirari wore. Her straight, snow white hair hung freely as she bowed respectfully in front of her two fellow Student Council members.  
  
" _She's_ here, too? _"_ Sayaka exclaimed at the sudden appearance of a fellow student. Nobody knew who the Vice President was, but this was creepier than usual.  
  
"Of course. Who _else_ would I trust to be our dealer?" Kirari stated, as if simply saying the sky was blue. The Vice-President stepped towards the two women at the table, her masked face hiding any hint of expression or intent aside from the one assigned to her.  
  
"I will be your dealer." The Vice-President stated flatly. Kirari nodded, but Sayaka looked like she had just heard the dead speak. "Given the situation and the stakes, this will be a standard game of poker."  
  
The masked woman reached for the unopened deck of playing cards that rested in front of Sayaka and proceeded to break the seal. "I trust you two are familiar with the rules of poker?” They both nodded.  
  
Sayaka shook off the shivers that ran through her body. It was just a game. There was no way Kirari could have been telling the truth about those chips.  
  
So why was her heart beating like the wings of a caged bird as the rules were explained?  
  
“Good. You will be dealt five cards and be given one chance to exchange them. Both Jokers will remain in this deck, and they are wild cards that will create the best hand possible. First... The chips shall be split between you two." The Vice-President proceeded to remove the chips from their case and divide the chips equally between Sayaka and Momobami. "Each of you has fifty chips. Each chip represents a fraction of your will. Therefore..."  
  
The Vice-President paused and turned towards Momobami. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but once you lose all your chips, your will is forfeit and you will belong to the winner.."  
  
Kirari nodded slowly, her eyes closed while her lips remained placid. Sayaka tried to copy that poker face. She could not stop the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Something was off.  
  
"With that addition understood, I shall now proceed to shuffle the deck and deal the first hand. Let the game begin. "  
  
The Vice-President proceeded to shuffle the deck and deal the first hands to the two women. Kirari and Sayaka examined their hands carefully. Sayaka furrowed her brow while Momobami's expression remained cool and unchanging.  
  
_I’m no good at this,_ Sayaka thought. She hadn’t gotten a bad hand, necessarily - she simply hadn’t ever used her talents in games of chance. She had heard, however, that math came in handy in poker. With a deep breath, she tried to regain her footing. Yes, there were things she could do.  
  
Probability. Counting cards. Looking for patterns in bluffs, raises, and antes. Maybe that last one wouldn’t help, knowing the Student Council President, but she could still estimate the chance of such a thing. With that in her mind, she felt a lot better.  
  
_I’ll be fine,_ Sayaka told herself. She stubbornly told the butterflies in her stomach to stop their fluttering. Magic wasn’t real, and she had a few tools at her disposal.  
  
"Now, for the opening ante." The Vice-President proclaimed. "President, the first bet shall go to you."  
  
Momobami's face continued to wear her usual haughty expression as she lifted two ivory chips and placed them at the center of the table. "Two chips," she stated.  
  
Sayaka nodded and placed two chips of her own at the center of the table.  
  
"Let's begin. I discard two cards." Kirari said, placing one chip at the center of the table along with two of the cards from her hand. "I'll play it safe and just bet one chip of my will. For now." The Vice-President dealt two cards to Momobami and then turned her head to Sayaka.  
  
The Secretary discarded two cards and placed one chip at the center of the table as well. On cue, the masked woman dealt her two cards from the deck and Sayaka examined her hand carefully. After a few moments she looked up towards her superior, her face grim with determination.  
  
"My my, what a fierce expression you wear when you make up your mind to win,” Kirari whispered from above her hand. "It’s almost scary! I suppose I'll play it safe, and only bet one more chip.”  
  
"Call." Sayaka replied, tossing another chip into the center of the table. One to one- she had to keep up. It was stalling. Everything was an attempt to read the President’s reaction, now that she had broken her inert visage.  
  
_Just look for a pattern,_ Sayaka told herself. Even if the President was inscrutable as the depths of the ocean, the abyss, too, had methods to its madness.  
  
"Do you intend to raise?" The Vice-President asked Momobami.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
_No raise,_ Sayaka noted. Meanwhile, the Vice President nodded, showing no expression beneath her mask.  
  
"Then the betting round has concluded. Ms. Secretary, please show your hand."  
  
The Student Council Secretary spread her cards on the table face up: a nine-of-diamonds, a nine-of-spades, an eight-of-hearts, an eight-of-diamonds, and a four-of-spades. Two pair, nines over eights. Sayaka had been lucky - no, she corrected, she had _calculated_ this.  
  
However, Momobami merely smiled as she spread her cards and revealed the Queen of Spades, Queen of Hearts, Jack of Spades, Jack of Clubs, and a the six-of-clubs. Two pair, Queen over Jacks.  
  
A jolt ran through Sayaka’s body. _Imposs- no,_ improbable _. Not impossible._  
  
" _It looks like that first round goes to me._ " Kirari chortled as she collected her winnings from the center of the table. Sayaka's face could hardly hide its alarm as she realized just how skilled (or lucky) the President had been. Already the first game had gone to her opponent, and she was down 3 chips. She tried to shake it off, and resumed her usual, stoic façade.  
  
_Keep calm,_ Sayaka reminded herself. _It’s only the first round. As long as I play my best from here on, I can still win!_ The butterflies from earlier began fluttering anew, as if their box had been jostled, but stopped. It had nonetheless been a moment long enough to show her nerves.  
  
"Having second thoughts?" The President asked calmly.  
  
"N-Not at all. Why would I?" Sayaka replied, false bravado filling her voice. "One game alone doesn't set the tempo. Besides, if there's anyone I have a decent chance of winning against, it's you!"  
  
Momobami's eyebrow arched. "Oh? Please share."  
  
“I do your shopping. I manage your workload. I may as well be your shadow! I-”  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but I must proceed to deal the next hand." The Vice-President stated calmly as she collected the cards from the table and shuffled the deck. Only after everything had been dealt could Sayaka continue her train of thought.  
  
"I'm more than aware of your prowess at gambling and risk-taking. I've seen you win multiple times. Did you think I was just a casual observer?" Sayaka shook her head to steel her resolve. "I'll factor that into my calculations and, truly, become your number one!"  
  
"’Calculations...’" Kirari mused as she looked at her hand. "If gambling were so sensible, wouldn't everyone be able to win?" The Student Council Vice-President proceeded to deal the next hand to the two women. Sayaka assessed her hand while Momobami calmly left her hand face down. After a few moments, Sayaka lifted her head, clearly unnerved as she felt the eyes of her opponent piercing her. Again, she had to shake it off.  
  
_She only looked at her hand for a second,_ Sayaka thought. _Is she really that confident?_  
  
"Take your time. We _are_ playing with our minds on the line," Kirari said with a smile. This time, there was no ice. The young woman was genuinely enjoying this. Sayaka blushed and turned her attention back at her hand.  
  
"You should _relish_ this moment. After all, it might be the last game you play with your mind as your own," The President said with a chuckle. "Let's put that data of yours to the test, shall we?" Kirari proceeded to discard a card, and was given a new card to add to her hand.  
  
"This time, I'll bet _five_ chips," Kirari Momobami stated, gently pushing five chips to the center of the table.  
  
“Do you really take me so lightly? Just you wait!" Sayaka replied with a smirk. Sayaka exuded confidence but, already, the butterflies and birds had started to fly.  
  
_Remember what you’ve seen,_ Sayaka told herself. Kirari was a bit like Yumeko: both of them were good at manipulating luck-based systems, as well as people. This wasn’t just luck; someone, somewhere, had whispered to her about mathematicians who could make it big in Vegas.  
  
She knew numbers. She did not know people. All she could do was play to her strengths, and go off of what she knew of the one person in front of her. That was the most rational, logical thing to do, right?  
  
Wasn’t it?  
  
"Ms. Secretary, it is your turn. Will you call, fold, or raise?" the Vice-President asked calmly. Sayaka stared at her hand, contemplating her next move. The President had only discarded one card, which left Sayaka hesitant. The President probably had a very strong hand...but what if she _didn’t?_  
  
"Are you scared?" Kirari said, tilting her head to the side. She casually rested one hand beneath her chin while the other held her cards.  "If you truly wish to _win_. You have to throw caution to the _wind_. If you only play it safe, you'll only be on the defensive, right?"  
  
Sayaka's eyes widened at her words. _She’s right. I have to make a bigger move._  
  
The Secretary pursed her lips and nodded her head. "I'll change two cards...and I'll _raise_!" The young woman pushed a stack of ten chips to the center of the table, and took the three cards dealt to her from the dealer.  
  
"You're absolutely right," Sayaka's lips turned into a smirk. "If I were to hesitate now, I'd lose my chance."  
  
President Momobami eyed her opponent with predatory intensity. Her blue eyes almost glowed beneath the lamps.  
  
"I have no choice but to match that resolve of yours. I'll raise as well." Her hands slid twenty chips to the center of the table as her gaze remained locked onto Sayaka's. "Tell me, what do you _really_ want?"  
  
The Vice-President turned her head towards Sayaka. Her masked gaze awaited her decision to either fold, call, or raise as well.  
  
Sayaka looked at her hand and then the cold blue eyes of the woman in front of her. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but feel the urge to lose herself in the crystal blue irises of her superior. Sayaka's cheeks blushed as she squirmed in her chair, unsure of how to respond under the gaze of the President.  
  
"Don't keep our Vice-President waiting, Sayaka... Go on, answer me and will you call, or perhaps even raise the stakes further?" Momobami said with a smirk, leaning back in her chair. "Something tells me you're going to _want_ to raise again.."  
  
  
Sayaka gulped, then pushed twenty-five chips to the center of the table. "If I beat you...My deepest fantasy will come to life. It’s worth the risk!"  
  
Kirari crossed her legs as she continued to stare at the young woman before twenty five chips of her own were now at the center of the table. "Tell me, what _is_ that fantasy?"  
  
_Wait a minute!_ Sayaka was now nervous and confused. Playing recklessly and for such high stakes wasn't like her. In fact, her strategy from the start was to bet incrementally, only raising as necessary until she had the necessary data to proceed with confidence. None of this was like her at all. Yet, she was aware of what she was doing, and couldn't help but feel compelled to respond to the questions and prodding of her opponent.  
  
She felt compelled to reveal her darkest secret to object of her adoration. "If I beat you, I won't just make you look at me. I'll.. _I'll make you look at me in admiration!_ Now you have your answer and I won’t raise the bet any further." Sayaka stated.  
  
The Student Council Secretary squirmed in her chair as she felt even hotter. She was quite sure that the white sweatshirt she had thrown on had nothing to do with it.  
  
Sayaka Igarashi's mind reeled as she listened to herself. _Is this what Yumeko Jabami talked about? Getting lost in the craze of the gamble? No.. That's not it...I'm just.. So close..._. The Secretary squirmed further in her chair as she looked back at her cards with the addition of the two new cards, biting her bottom lip.  
  
This was insane. Illogical. Irrational. Why did she _like_ it? The butterflies had gone away in favor of the thudding of her own heartbeat.  
  
The Vice-President looked at each woman and nodded her head. "The betting round is over. Secretary Sayaka Igarashi, please show your hand."  
  
Sweat poured down Sayaka's face as her right hand trembled and revealed the cards she had held close to her chest. As her fingertips spread the five cards that had been her hand, her heart raced not out of fear, but confidence and excitement. The tremble in her hands was from the _thrill_ of the gamble.  
  
Her revealed hand was the King of Hearts, King of Clubs, King of Diamonds, King of Spades and the five-of-clubs. Her hand was was four-of-a-kind with kings - one of the best possible hands.  
  
" ** _I told you you were the opponent I had the best chance of winning against, Ms. President! Four of a Kind, all Kings!!!_** " Sayaka exclaimed, drool trailing from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Kirari leaned forward with a sigh and narrowed her eyes as she smiled triumphantly. Her poise unwaivered by the strength of her opponent's hand. "For someone who wishes to own my mind, you certainly are in the dark regarding how it works..." Pale fingers cooly spread the cards face up on the table, revealing her hand. The Ace of Hearts, Ace of Spades, Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, and then King of Hearts.  Sayaka gasped as she saw her overwhelming victory evaporate before her eyes.  
  
Kirari Momobami had four-of-a-kind.  
  
With four _aces_.  
  
"The round goes to The President,." The Vice-President stated.  
  
Without a word, Kirari reached across the table and pulled the eighty-five chips to her side, a wicked smirk dancing across her lips. "That was close... _At least to you, my dear._ How many chips of yours are left? Twelve?" The President leaned back and crossed her legs as she stared straight into Sayaka's eyes. "I have 76% of your mind already. I wonder how far you can go with only 24% of your mind to call your own?" The President mused, tapping her finger to her chin. "You _were_ as pliable as clay when you lost a mere _three_ chips at the start."  
  
Sayaka's eyes had gone dull as she stared ahead, her mind in a fog. _How can that be? The odds were in my favor... How could..._ As soon as the chips had left the center of the table, she felt as if her thoughts had been spirited away from under her.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I..I don't understand....What..."  
  
Kirari chuckled as she leaned forward on the table, resting her elbows as her hands propped up her face. "I told you we would be betting our _will's_ here, didn't I? What do you suppose would happen the longer a player continued to play, and they just _spiraled deeper into loss?_ "  
  
Sayaka had a difficult time following her words but after a few moments her eyes widened as she looked down at the paltry amount of chips on her side, and the massive pile of chips near Momobami. _That's... My mind.. My **will**... Over there, right next to her...._ She thought dully to herself.  
  
"It seems you understand." Momobami replied coldly as she raised a single chip up to the light, glaring at her opponent sadistically.  
  
"That... That doesn't make sense..Impossible..." Sayaka responded, her words beginning to slur into each other. "My... mind is my own... I... How can you..?"  
  
" _Of course_ you would say that. You were too focused on the logical side of the game of poker.. To factor in the actual _solution_ to victory." Kirari stood up and slowly walked to Sayaka's side of the table. Sayaka stared vacantly forward as Momobami's hands rested gently against her shoulders. She felt her body flush with heat. That was instinct- not logic.  
  
"The one who controlled the betting and snatched the first victory was the one who believed in it. You turned your nose up at the farcical notion of this game, and didn't factor in its risks...or that it was even real," The Student Council President ran her fingers through the long, black hair of her secretary as she merely sat there, unable to say a word in response. "Besides, who said I wasn't watching you _already_?"  
  
Sayaka awoke from her mental fog as the words cut deeply to her core. "W-Wha...?"  
  
"I repeat, _who said I'm not watching you already?_ " Kirari's fingers trailed slowly from her hair down to the nape of her neck. With a soft sigh, she finally rested her hands on Sayaka's drooping shoulders. "My dear Sayaka... The vantage from a pedestal can be quite far. Did you truly believe your worth was beyond _my_ sight?"  
  
"I..." Sayaka's face felt hot under the words and touch of the one above her. The words she wished to say were trapped in her throat.  
  
"...P-President Momobami..." The Vice-President quietly interrupted. She did, apparently, have emotions beneath that mask. Sayaka only made a note of it briefly. Her focus had changed to the touch of the one person she valued the most.  
  
"Mmmm, how careless of me. We _are_ still in the middle of a game, aren't we?" Kirari replied with a smile. Her hands released the shoulders of her captured prey and she returned to her seat across the table. "Although, I wonder just _how_ much of a game one can really have with someone holding so little free will left."  
  
Sayaka's vacant eyes moved towards the white-haired woman that sat across from her. As she slumped in her chair, the room darkened around her figure as all thought had slowed to a crawl. She felt calm and relaxed as she sat there, her mind nearly empty of all thought.  
  
“Sayaka,” Kirari said in a soft voice. Her glittering, blue eyes stared through the young woman before her. “You will listen to me.”  
  
The secretary's eyes widened as she sat straight up and listened to her words.  
  
“You will surrender to me, Sayaka. You will obey.” Kirari commanded, crossing her legs as she sat back in her chair. "I am the winner. You’ve lost."  
  
The words struck Sayaka's core. All Sayaka could focus on was Kirari. All she knew that she would obey the Student Council President in all things.  
  
“Whatever I tell you to do, you will do, Sayaka. Surrender to me now. The game is over.”  
  
"I obey. I surrender," Sayaka stated flatly as she pushed her remaining chips towards her opponent. The Vice-President wordlessly picked up the cards from the table and returned the playing cards to their box. Kirari tilted her heads towards the door of the game room, and the Vice-President bowed before leaving the room as silently as she entered, leaving the two women alone in the game room. Kirari leered at the vacant expression of Sayaka, and smiled as her fingers caressed the ivory poker chips neatly stacked next to her on the table.  
  
"Come to me, Sayaka," Kirari commanded, beckoning her new slave with her index finger.  
  
Sayaka rose from her seat and walked to Kirari’s side. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took as she stood at attention next to her Mistress. Sayaka's newfound purpose and submission raised not a single red flag within her mind. Not because of any inability on her part, but because she was enthralled by Kirari's beauty and strength. At that moment, all Sayaka could see was Kirari Momobami, the object of her affection, and the center of her world.  
  
"Look at that face you're making...Your eyes so _empty_ , so _beautiful_..." Kirari marveled, biting her index finger. " _That's_ the expression I wanted to see... How lovely." Her ice blue eyes slowly took in the image of Sayaka standing obediently at her side. A tinge of arousal swept her body, but she tried not to let it show. "Kneel before me with your head near my lap." Without a moment's hesitation, Sayaka fell to her knees at Kirari's side, her head against her lap. Dull, vacant eyes stared up at her; her expression begging to be commanded further.  
  
"So beautiful, to see your body taut and at attention..." The Student Council President caressed Sayaka's face. "You fell so willingly... so _elegantly_. But, I have to wonder did you even _have_ a will of your own, beyond serving me?"  
  
Sayaka's eyes blinked, unsure of the meaning behind the question.  
  
"Mmm... When did you _really_ surrender to me? Tonight? Or perhaps, when we first met? _Maybe_ you were _destined_ to be my slave. Perhaps I've even been molding you to my will from the very start," Kirari held Sayaka's face up with both hands as she looked down and into her eyes. Kirari's eyes had darkened ominously, as if she were a hawk ready to devour the prey she had captured in her talons. Yet her hands only gently pressed her cheeks possessively. "Does that _frighten_ you? _Unnerve_ you?"  
  
"Not at all," Sayaka answered. Her voice filled with conviction as her eyes looked up towards her Mistress. "I wanted to be yours since the first time I saw you. I've loved you more than anyone. I don't feel like I've lost... Anything at all..." No sooner had that old conviction gone when it faded.  
  
Kirari Momobami smiled as she began to pet Sayaka's hair adoringly. "You surrendered to me before you even knew it. You didn't even notice, yet you still knew deep down. That's your charm, isn't it? You're aware without even thinking about it. Your logical mind stays consistent ‘til the very end, but your own heart runs towards its target in an unstoppable beeline. You find logic in everything, then stay true to that path. So unlike me...I’ll never get it, will I?"  
  
Kirari's pale blue lips kissed Sayaka's forehead. "I love you... I love that side of you...You're the exact opposite of me and you make no sense at all..."  
  
The Secretary's face was now as red as Kirari's jacket as she felt the lips of her Mistress and heard her affectionate words. Sayaka was speechless, yet she nodded her head as tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart now raced in elation and arousal. At the same time, part of her was ready to obey.  
  
"Undress for me." Kirari commanded as she leaned back in her chair. Though her poise remained unchanged, beneath her skirt a thin trail of wetness had formed beneath her panties. The sight of pure submission had aroused her more than she anticipated. She tried to ignore it as Sayaka stripped as ordered.  
  
"I obey." Sayaka stood up and slid the white sweatshirt over her head, then tossed it carelessly to the side. She undid the clasp of her bra and let the undergarment slide slowly down her arm. Her breasts now exposed for the President to see.  
  
"I've never seen such elegant obedience, such superb servility. I've always wanted to see that sort of obedience for myself -that sense of deference aimed only at me."  
  
“I obey,” Sayaka affirmed. She did not stop her stripping. The shorts she had put on were the next things to go, first off of one leg, then another. A motion to keep going, and Kirari continued.  
  
"At first it was curiosity. A sort of experiment. But when it came from you, dear Sayaka. I didn't just want to _know_ it - I wanted to _live_ it. For it to be mine and mine alone...You've fascinated me completely...." Kirari said as she focused on the exposed breasts of her slave.  
  
The Secretary proceeded to kick off her tennis shoes she had been wearing. And with little hesitation, she removed her underwear. Her pink and white panties slid down to her bare ankles before she kicked them to the side. With a bow, Sayaka stood up straight, waiting for her Mistress’s next order.  
  
Kirari Momobami rose from her seat and stood before her slave. A smirk fixed upon her face as she cupped Sayaka's left breast in her hand. Sayaka's arms hung limply at her side as her breath quickened; her empty, vacant expression belied her arousal and excitement. Even as Kirari's fingers teased and pinched her nipple, Sayaka remained at attention. The only tell of her arousal was her flushed cheeks and the wetness that trailed down her thighs.  
  
"Sayaka," Kirari whispered.  
  
"Yes, President?" Sayaka replied.  
  
"Lay down on the floor on your back. It's time I give you your reward for losing to me."  
  
Sayaka's glazed over eyes widened slightly as she moved onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling. The happy sigh that accompanied her fall onto all fours, then onto her back, said even more than her “I obey.”  
  
Kirari likewise moved onto the floor, crawling in-between the soft legs of her waiting slave. Kirari gently kissed her pelvis as her hands clenched her thighs possessively. Sayaka moaned beneath her as she yearned for more of the touch lips.  
  
Small goosebumps raised on her naked skin as Kirari's lips planted kisses further down her pelvis, slowly making their way to the lips of her expectant wetness. Her tongue teased the lips of Sayaka's pussy, sending a jolt of arousal and anticipation ringing throughout her body.  
  
The young woman drooled from the thrill, the submission, the utterly pleasurable helplessness she felt before her Mistress. Momobami's tongue teased her wetness further, as her hands seized her servant’s thighs.  
  
Sayaka squirmed as she felt her Mistress's tongue press deeper into her pussy, the overwhelming pleasure from her oral play sending her arousal further into a frenzy. Momobami's tongue lapped at her slave's clit. The texture offered her pussy stimulation and sensation beyond anything she had fantasized in private. Sayaka marveled over how deft and seductive her Mistress's tongue felt between her legs. Kirari grinned to herself, as if cognizant of her slave's idolizing thoughts.  
  
Her tongue slid deeper into her wetness, relishing the taste of Sayaka's fluids as she moaned louder into the night. Sayaka's lustful, needful sighs matched the squirms of her body as she shifted on floor. The overwhelming pleasure was desperate for any outlet it could find. In response, Kirari buried her face deeper between her legs as Sayaka instinctively tightened her thighs around her head, unable to resist the feelings that burned within her.  
  
Kirari moaned aloud as her wetness heightened, forcing a soft shudder from her lips as her slave's enjoyment and her own lust motivated her to continue. With each hungry and eager lick of her clit from Kirari, Sayaka reciprocated with gasps and moans of her own, the harmony between her Mistress's oral fixations reaching a height of stimulation she had never felt before.  
  
Kirari's tongue plunged deeper within Sayaka as her crotch now rested against face; her wetness at its peak. Momobami flicked her tongue against her wet and waiting clit. Sayaka whimpered, the pleasure of such a direct assault from her tongue not something she had been prepared for. Her thighs tightened and opened themselves, as if inviting her to go deeper. Faster. Further into pleasure.  
  
Kirari hummed against her wetness, the vibrations from her lips, along with her tongue, driving Sayaka further into the jaws of overwhelming orgasm. Her mouth worked furiously between Sayaka's legs, hoping to match the passionate moans that fell from her trembling lips as her slave began to grind lightly against her mouth, unable to resist the indulgence her mouth bestowed on her. Kirari's hands continued to grip her inner thighs tightly as she worked her tongue inside her pussy and reached the crescendo of her oral performance.  
  
It was then the orgasm ripped through Sayaka's body, sending shockwaves through her hips and back as it arched up from the floor of the game room. Sayaka saw stars as Kirari moaned against her wetness and continued licking hungrily at her clit.  
  
The Student Council President had never felt, or tasted, anything like this. Her slave's juices coated her lips and chin. The salty, sticky yet delicious fluids filled her mouth and caused her to gasp as she relished the flavor and pleasure she had illicited from Sayaka. Momobami's mouth continued to lick inside her pussy yet the pacing slowed, as if her energy was spent now that her slave had reached her just reward.  
  
Slowly, she pulled her face from between Sayaka's legs and began to rise up. The threads of her saliva and arousal fluids briefly connected her lips to the lips between Sayaka's legs. As she stood on her now wobbly legs, Sayaka couldn't help but blush at how stunning her Mistress appeared above her. So sensual and seductive, even just wearing her standard school uniform. Kirari licked her lips and smiled, as she offered her hand to her servant once again.  
  
"Need another lift, my darling slave?" Kirari asked her exhausted, heaving servant cooly.  
  
Tears streamed from Sayaka's eyes as she took her hand and stood back up. She staggered, half from overwhelming orgasmic bliss, half from being flustered by the emotional words from the one she loved the most.  
  
"President, I just... I just don't understand you at all," she managed to say.  
  
"Oh?" Momobami placed her arm around Sayaka's shoulder and pulled her close to her. She melted. This, Sayaka thought, was the kind of submission she liked.  
  
"But as long as I'm next to you and serving you... That's all I need," Sayaka replied with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose if _that's_ how you feel... I'll leave you with a shred of your will in tact. After all, why take from you what I already own, right?" Momobami pointed her index finger at her chest. "Your _heart_ already belongs to me."  
  
Sayaka nodded, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. The two women made their way upstairs to Momobami's bedroom, ready to call it a night. From that point on, it was the start of a new round in the game of their relationship.  
  
It was a game that both of them were eager to play, regardless of the outcome.

 


End file.
